


The Old

by thenonsenseprophet (ProfessionalCouchPotato)



Series: Ahsoka Displaced [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalCouchPotato/pseuds/thenonsenseprophet
Summary: Ahsoka doesn't know what to do anymore, other than keep going forward.
Series: Ahsoka Displaced [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Old

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: I write emails because I'm too much of a coward to call the numbers on the websites and talk to people

Ahsoka does not pass through any more of the doors in the in-between. 

Morai hoots. She looks up to track the progress of her companion across the starry void, and ponders the passage of time. 

The number of paths to choose from has lessened the further Ahsoka has walked; time is weird in here, and so is space, but she thinks she has gotten quite far into the past by now. Beginning several years ago, she had begun to see other beings on their distant paths. 

The first had been a stately Bothan Master strolling along an upside down path with complete ease. It had been such a strange sight that Ahsoka had stopped in her tracks and nearly called out to them. But the further she goes, the more she feels that the silence is sacred. To someone, at least.

The population increases gradually. Several clusters of people break off their hushed conversations to nod cordially to her as she passes, or to watch Morai glide along overhead. Mostly, though, they all keep to themselves, and after a while, the crowds thin once more.

Still, Ahsoka keeps walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculously short chapter this time! Can't really explain it, but it just feels like something I need to include in this journey.
> 
> One installment left, and it's my favorite :)


End file.
